


Not Every Villain

by AstralArcher12



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Child Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralArcher12/pseuds/AstralArcher12
Summary: Not every villain that resided on the isle had children on the isle.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Disney), past Hades/Maleficent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Not Every Villain

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided to join the oc train and make up some descendant characters of my own. And just incase it needs to be stated, i'm going with more movie based canon than book and the animated series, especially since i've never read the books.

Not every villain that resided on the isle had children on the isle. 

There were some, like Mother Gothel and Yzma, who were too old to have children. Mother Gothel, though, alongside Claude Frollo helped raise many of the children of the isle since they were one of the few people who actually had had the experience of raising children, though their methods left much to be desired. 

There were some villains, like the Evil Queen and Captain Hook, who no one thought anyone would be crazy enough to have children with. Both were part of a small group of villains who tried to kill a child multiple times, the other members being Maleficent and Mangiafuoco. But unlike Maleficent and Mangiafuoco, the Evil Queen and Captain Hook were the more dangerous ones as unlike Maleficent, who's revenge was revenge over a powerful insult in the fae world, and Mangiafuoco, who had no interest in ever having any children, both villains seemed to be more unstable in their actions. Everyone knew the Evil Queen's vanity was something to fear, especially when there were potential rivals to her beauty. So, many wondered how she might react to a potential rival in the form of her own child. (It's very fortunate, years later, that instead of seeing Evie as a rival, she saw her as someone she could live through with her youthful beauty.) As well, Captain Hook's hatred towards children, or one group of children, in particular, caused many to speculate over the possibility of him never wanting to have children due to his hatred. So, when Hook and the Queen had their children, many villains waited for the day when they would hear those children haven't been killed. Some even now still wait for that day.

On the opposite side of the scale, there were some villains that resided on the isle who no one was surprised were parents. Gaston and Hans being the main two. Both men were very much handsome, and so it wasn't long after the establishment of the isle that they were both fathers. Hans took to parenthood quite well, in fact, as to avoid the pain he suffered in childhood, he made sure to give each of his children all equally his undivided attention. Gaston, on the other hand, was vain and prideful and as such, he always encouraged rivalry between his children and even named them after himself. The only one who stood differently was Gil, who unlike his brothers, took more after his mother than his father.

There were some isle residents who no one was surprised to be well suited for parenthood. There were Anastasia Tremaine and Smee, who everyone knew resided on the lesser side of evil. Smee, to the surprise of no one, took to being a father like a fish to water. He doted over his boys as any proud father would. Many would joke he had years of practice with Hook, though not when the Captain when around of course, lest they want to lose a limb. Anastasia, unlike her mother and sister, had the greater potential of being good, so when her sister had her daughter, Dizzy, Anastasia was more than happy to take over in caring for her. Some even whisper over the similarities the two have, with their reddish hair and wide smiles, and the rumors of her closeness with a baker in the time before being cast off to the isle. Despite the whispers, everyone knew Dizzy was truly Drizella's due to the sightings of Drizella's large, round belly and Anastasia's very flat belly in the time before Dizzy's birth. Never the less, everyone agreed, Anastasia was well suited to being Dizzy's main caretaker. 

Then, there were the ones who were surprisingly well suited to being parents. No one thought Dr. Facilier would take to being a father as well as he did. He adored his little Celia more than anyone thought he could. He wanted her to have everything he couldn’t and then some. It may have helped that she inherited his cunning ways and had no problem trying to scheme people out of their money and possessions. Celia Facilier was everything her father could ask for and then some. 

Then, there was Hades. Hades was one of the few residents of the isle who had no children there. Now, this wasn't because no one wanted to be with him. In fact, Hades was regarded to be quite handsome. So handsome, in fact, that the only time women (and some men) stopped trying to throw themselves at him was when, for a brief time, he was married, or as close as they can get on the isle, to Maleficent. Though, they only stopped for a short time after the marriage and then continued to do so, though they now did so more careful now they had the Queen of Evil as competition. They became even bolder on their attempts after Hades and Maleficent not long after the birth of Maleficent's daughter, Mal. Mal, who looked nothing like Hades and everything like Maleficent. Mal, who everyone was certain Maleficent made all by herself without the help of Hades, which resulted in Hades leaving altogether. Another thing to explain was that Hades having no children on the isle was not due to the fact that Hades had no children at all. The only reason Hades had no children on the isle was a very simple one.

Hades' children weren't on the isle, no, they were in the underworld.

The firstborn child of Hades and his then-wife Persephone was born not long after everyone was brought to this new and modern world. And as such in this colliding of different eras, things became different as well. While in the old world, the couple may have chosen a different name for their newborn son, in this one, they named him Hayden.

Hayden had the bright yellow-blonde hair of his mother and the just as bright yellow eyes that his father once possessed before his imprisonment changed them to blue. At his young age, no one knew which parent he took after in his powers, though several speculated as he did not hair the fiery hair that his father had, that Hayden took more after his mother than his father, but who knew what the future held for him. Well, the Fates knew, but they weren't ones to share the knowledge they possessed most of the time. Something which even now, Persephone still holds a grudge over though she understands that they couldn't just tell her what was fated to happen to poor dear Hayden after his first year of life. Hayden, though, bared no grudge himself since he was too young to remember anything else. So, for a time after the birth of their son and before the whispers of the imprisonment of all the villains, the family was happy. They became even more so the day Persephone revealed she was with child once more. Then, tragedy struck the family.

One day, while his father was away performing his duties and his mother was off tending to her garden in the underworld, Hayden managed to wander away from the palace in which his family lived. To this day, no one will know just how he managed to do so without the notice of a single person who resided there. Pain and Panic swore up and down and all on their graves that he was there one moment and gone the next. Even now, Hecate and Thanatos, with whom Pain and Panic were talking to when the event occurred, supported their claims, stating that he literally vanished in a blink of an eye. And so, away from the safety of his home, the young prince wandered off into the darkest depths of the Underworld. So far into the depths, that he managed to find himself falling off the edge of Tartarus and into the waiting hands of the Titans who resided there. The Titans, who still held resentful feelings towards Hades for what they viewed as lies and broken promises of having their revenge against Zeus for imprisoning them so many centuries ago. The Titans, who hungered for the blood of the gods, no matter who they may be. The Titans, who so viciously and unmercifully tore the young prince from limb to limb in seconds. The gods would have never learned of the true fate of poor Hayden if not for the still intact heart that Cerberus had discovered laying forgotten in the pits of Tartarus.

The death of his lone child affected Hades so greatly that, on the day that he was stripped of his powers and imprisoned on the Isle of The Lost along with the other captured villains, he hardly made any struggle. The only reason for him even struggling a little was due to the fact that his wife had gone into labor due to all of the grief of her son's death and the idea of losing her husband not long after. To this day, no one in the family, including that of Hecate and all of the other underworld gods, has forgiven the gods of Olympus or any of the residents of Auradon for their treachery, for so cruelly using the death of Hayden as an opportunity to capture Hades in his weakened state. So, Hades was taken away to the Isle and the day after, his second child was born.

Corrine, who much like her brother was named after his father, she her mother, was born with the magenta eyes of her mother and the confusingly green hair of neither parent. Hecate says that her hair was green mostly due to it being the perfect mixture of her mother's yellow-blonde hair and her father's bright blue hair. That, or she also jokes, that gods were never ones to follow any set rules when it came to how they looked, as such is the case for Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon, who looked nothing like brothers. Corrine, who unlike her brother, showed where her powers aligned from the moment she was born. As she screamed her arrival into the so cruel world, her hair flickered like an emerald flame in reflection of her displeasure, so much like that her father when he was the same way. The only thing that shocked those present at the newborn goddess's birth than that of her appearance, was the sudden appearance of her newly dead brother who swirled into the room in a cloud of yellow smoke. Hearing his sister's cries, the prince took form and floated over to the goddess and put his hand on her cheek. The moment the two made contact, Corrine ceased her crying and stared up at her brother with curious magenta eyes. Hayden then gave her a wide smile, to which the girl squealed in delight in reply. Afterward, Hecate, who was playing the role of midwife for the goddess of spring, made quick work of handing off the two children into the tearful arms of their mother. Tearful, for the delight of her daughter being born and her son's return, and in despair over her husband's absence during the events. 

Not long after the birth of her daughter, Persephone was called upon to meet with the gods upon the newly dubbed mountain of Olympus. There she found herself standing before the council of all the gods to decide the fate of her children. As children of Hades, they stood in the possibility of becoming like that of their father and causing trouble for everyone in the lands. It did not matter that they were only babes as Hercules himself was only a babe when Hades tried to rid the world him, so why should this be any different? Fortunately, Persephone, as the clever woman she was, could think of one. As she herself had had no part in the crimes that Hades had committed, as this all occurred before her kidnapping and marriage to Hades, she was regarded as to be just as good and kind as the rest of them all, especially as the goddess of springtime, which is viewed to be good in and of itself. So, as they were not just the children of the evil Hades, but the children of the good Persephone, did they not have just as equal possibility of being good as they did being evil? It seemed that Tyche, the goddess of fortune, was smiling upon her that day, as luck would have it, her argument was able to sway the other gods into giving her children a chance at freedom. It may have helped many of the gods were in close friendships with her and so they were able to see her side of things quite often. But like everything in life, there were rules in the non-capture of Hayden and Corrine. One of which was the fact that they could never in their lives given reason for doubt in their goodness. The other was that Persephone herself had to renounce her marriage to Hades and so break any ties that bound them together. Persephone only, reluctantly, agreed to the decision as long as she could continue ruling over the underworld in Hades' stead in order to prevent Hecate form trying to take over and to keep order in the lands, along with being the one to have reign over her children's development. The gods, in turn, agreed to the conditions. And so, from that day on, Persephone did everything she could to protect her children.

With Hayden it was easy. As an undead, he could not leave the underworld and so he lived and grew there, learning what he could under the guidance of fellow undead tutors that his mother would appoint him once he was old enough for schooling. Corrine, on the other hand, was not undead, and so, when Queen Belle and King Adam established Auradon Prep to teach the next generation of royals, it was decided she had to go as well. Both everyone knew that this was just an excuse to keep an eye on her to make sure she wasn't going down the path of darkness. So, even though both she and her mother would have preferred her learning alongside her brother, they both agreed she would go. 

She hated every second of it.

The children there made no effort in holding back their dislike of her. Any moment they could, they would use who her father was against her. Whether if it was making fun of her brightly colored hair or ridiculing her for her father's crimes, they used it all. It wouldn't have been so bad, if not for the fact that her teachers would do nothing to stop them. Even worse, when she would try to complain, they would twist it back at her and imply she was the one at wrong for them not liking her. For several years, she suffered through it all. There would be days when they would leave her be, even rarer, there would be days when they actually treated her quite well. Those days, she felt like she could actually belong, she could forget the past deeds of their parents and be happy together. Of course, those days were very short-lived, as another child would take it upon themselves to remind everyone who her father was and why she could never be one of them. Those days, she wished she never existed. She would want nothing more to hide away and be left alone, away from the pain of the outside world. 

Then, there were the days, when she wanted nothing more than to see everyone burn. Those days, she would call her uncle Hermes to her and have him take her down to her home, where she would find anyone who would listen to her. Sometimes, she would find her mother and wept into her arms, wishing her father was there with them. Her mother would hold her close and whisper to her stories of her father. Her favorite was the one about her father falling in love with her mother and making her his queen. The other times, she would find her brother, and together they would wander the land and they lament over the outside world and their loneliness, with only the other to truly understand how they felt. On rarer occasions, she would find her aunt Hecate and she would listen to her aunt rant about everything she would do once she took over the world, her promising to let her beloved niece tear to ruin the very school that dared to treat her so badly. Her favorite times would be when she found Thanatos. The god was one that all, even her aunt and mother, were weary of, for his position as the god of death. All except her of course. She could never understand why they were so scared of him. He may not be a good person, but he was fair, as death should be. She would silently sit beside him and watch him work on whatever needed his attention. Finally, he would set the scrolls aside for someone to pick up, take her by the hand, and they would walk through her mother's garden and he would listen as she told him what woes she had that day. He would wait until she would finish and then kneel down. He would then take her into his arms and hold her close before finally letting her go. He would then stand and take her hand again to guide her back to the palace. She never knew why she enjoyed these moments so much, he wouldn't hold her close in his arms as she wept and tell her stories of old like her mother, he didn't complain about the world like her brother, nor did he threat revenge like Hecate. He just silently listened to her, let her talk away the pain until she finally was done. Perhaps he knew that she didn't need any of those things, all she needed was a good ear to listen and someone who would acknowledge her pain and not try to hide it away like the others. Life was always going to be painful, especially for someone like her, and until the day all those who stood against could no longer cause her such pain, Thanatos would be there for her to listen once more and let her emotions wash away once more as well. 

On the thirteenth anniversary of Corrine's birth and one day after Hayden's death, Persephone brought her children to meet with the Fates. There the women guided the children to opposites sides of a small smoking crater. They instructed the children to place heir hands into the crater and pulling something out only when they knew they had what they needed. Together, the godlings did as they were told and reached their hands inside. Closing their eyes, the children felt around the crater. Both flinched when their fingertips made contact with something very hot and very rigged. After taking a breath in sync, the two continued to feel around. Hayden was the first to feel what the fates meant by knowing when they had what they needed. The moment he brushed against a certain part of the hidden cluster, he felt something inside him pull tight like a cord. Quickly, he took hold of it and pulling it out. He kept both his eyes and hand closed while he waited for his sister to do the same. It took her only a few moments longer, but she too felt the feeling he had when she felt a certain part and pulled it free. 

Once the children had what they needed, the Fates brought the two together side by side and instruct them to open both their eyes and hands. Together, the sibling opened their eyes and looked down into their hands. Held on each palm was an ember much like the one their father had still in his possession on the Isle. Unlike their father, both embers were smaller in size and were colored differently. While Hayden held an ember yellow like that of his hair and eyes, Corrine held an ember that matched her eyes. The moment the siblings laid eyes on the objects in their palms, in the back of their minds they each heard a whisper of a name. A name that belonged to neither sibling, but at the same time did. Names that once would have held meaning in their old world, if not for the changing of fate. Names that the moment the two siblings heard them be whispered, they knew what was meant for them to be when they were finally grown and have reached the pinnacle of godhood. Together, the two siblings looked at one another and then to the fates. All five knew what it was that was whispered and what they meant. They also knew that until the day comes, no one can know the truth, especially as they knew that there was still a name to be whispered and an ember to be held. Together, the siblings walked side by side to their mother and showed her what they found. Persephone smiled at their new possessions and knew not to say a word about what had occurred before her. There were some things that were best left unsaid. Together, the family made their way home. That very night, the two siblings laid down in their beds with their newly acquired embers carefully placed beside their heads on their respective nightstands. As Morpheus sent them off to sleep, they dreamt of so many wonderful things.

Hayden dreamt of himself seated upon a throne of obsidian with all of the Underworld stretched out before him. All across the land, his many subjects praised their eternal king and the magnificent reign he had brought to the land. In Corrine's dreams, she sat upon a throne of iron and watched happily with Thanatos standing tall by her side as elegantly dressed people danced a ghostly waltz before her to the most enchanting music. In both dreams, a girl with bright emerald eyes and a mixture of blue and purple hair smiled happily towards them. She was both a stranger and a loved one to them. A voice whispered a name to them, a name as familiar as the ones that were both were and were not theirs. All three names held promises of a loving future ahead of them. In the real world, the two siblings smiled in their sleep and far away from where they laid, across the roaring sea, and curled up on a worn-out mattress that was laid upon the cold stone floor, a girl with bright purple hair dreamt of a prince in blue and gold who loved her and family that would one give her all the love her own mother and an absent father failed to show her.

Not every villain on who resided on the isle had children on the isle. Some, or should I say one, had children living outside of it, awaiting the day they can be a family once more and rule as they should over the lands of which all shall go even the reaper comes for them in the end. And when the day comes, all of Auradon should beware of the wraith of the family may have for all those that tore them apart at the beginning of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If so, why not leave a kudos or even leave a comment telling me so. I always love hearing what you guys think!


End file.
